White Out
by livaloo
Summary: Sahara, our heroine, was just playing some pokemon when something unexpected happens, dropping her into a world that she doesn't believe exists. What happens when she wakes up in here completely lost, with no idea of what's going on. Rated T to be safe.


Kay so i hope you like this:D If you see any problems, any at all tell me because I really do want to become better and I cannot become better if i keep making the same silly mistakes time and time again.

I also plan on drawing a comic for this but there is no promises. But ill link it if i do:D

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sahara, come on, we are going to miss our plane!

That was my mom calling me from where I resided, grumping under the suitcases. I was half asleep but that was to be expected from waking up at 3 in the morning. We had to catch a red eye to Las Angeles because of some great uncles funeral. I didn't know him but my dad adored him.

My dad at the time is currently checking us in, but he is listless as he does it. I would say it was just the early hour, but he hasn't had any energy since he heard about Uncle.

"SAHARA!!!" my moms voice cried over the crowds.

With a groan I get up grabbing the cart loaded with our luggage. I walk into line and meet my mother to wait through customs.

Twenty minutes later, our stuff is checked in and I'm digging through my carry on, looking for the thing I play on every air plane ride. While I'm looking I don't notice the random guy slide down next to me.

I did notice him when i finally found it, my Gameboy SP with a Pokemon Yellow cartridge tucked in. He laughed at my self congratulatory "yes!"

He was wearing those big headphones that are necessary for airplane flights and a sweater that drowned him. He looked tired but he was happy it seemed.

I frowned at him for laughing at me but he just smiled and held up a similar Gameboy, with the same yellow version plugged in.

I smiled at him, and started to play the game.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

12 hours later a news report, not seen by our own main character, explains in little detail about the gas tank explosion that takes place at the airport. It was caused buy a smaller bomb that someone had tried to smuggle onto the plane. At 5:20 AM a fiery explosion has caused the injury and death of hundreds who were within the area of the explosion.

That list includes a 14 year old Sahara Destry.

I'm senseless. I can't move. I can't move at all. What's going on? Why can't i feel anything? Its light out but i can't see anything.

I hear voices but they are covered by a wirrring in my head. I try to listen but i can't make any sense of it.

"What......." "...Dead....Dream" "boy.....do?" ".....Mortal....Dream"

These voices are genderless, yet they aren't cold. I can't distinguish who is saying what.

All the sudden it clears up enough for me to hear, as if they moved closer.

"Should we do the same for her?"

_Her? does that mean me?_

"She is in the same situation as him..."

_Wait who?_

"And its such a pity... She's so young"

"Alex, you see hundreds of these a day. What makes this one different?"

"Well I guess that she just looks like my own baby girl."

".......Fine. Lets see if she has any favors to pull in."

_So these do have emotions...._

There was a pause then, as they have walked away. I don't know how long they were gone. Without their voices to keep pace, time was distorted in my mind. I waited here with nothing but my own worried thoughts. I have no idea what was going on.

They were back. I couldn't hear them at first but they were getting closer.

".....knew that she was related to him! That is such a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, we are just lucky we didn't dump her."

"Well lets start the dream."

Suddenly I was burning, My head was a whirlwind. The light, initially a harmless gray, grew to a blinding glow. I heard a ping, that sounded familiar.

I then realized it. It was the sound from my Gameboy turning on.


End file.
